


Terrors Of The Night

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: Sir Thomas Sharpe (Crimson Peak) - Fandom
Genre: CREEPY CREEPY CREEPY, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute story, Dream Sequences, F/M, Fear/Comfort, I SCARED MYSELF WRITING THIS SHIT, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Sharpe comforts the reader after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheatricalBride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalBride/gifts).



> *Based off a prompt from a friend via text.*
> 
> Hope you like this, darling!!

Almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was deep in slumber. Cradled in my husband’s arms, I was comforted by the steady beating of his heart.

“Sleep, dearest,” he murmured against my scalp. “I shall protect you always. Nothing shall harm you. Close your eyes and rest.”

Thomas’s smooth voice lulled me into a sense of security, and despite the house’s various groans and creaks, I allowed my eyelids to close against the dim glow of the candle that never blew out. The crackle of the still burning logs in the fireplace became as distant as the ocean.

_Blackened hands replaced Thomas’s around my waist, and I felt the body behind me turn ice cold. I struggled against the rigid arms, but I was too weak to break free._

_“Thomas! Thomas, help me!” I called out. “It has me!”_

_“Sharpe cannot help you. You will never be able to rid yourself of me,” a high-pitched whisper echoed in my ears. “He brought you to me—“_

_“No!”_

_“—to rid himself of you—“_

_“No, that’s not true!” I shouted as I stopped struggling and tears came to my eyes. A broad, rough tongue dragged slowly up the outer shell of my ear, and I whimpered in fear._

_“He married you so that he could feed me,” the creature crooned as its hands massaged my breasts. I couldn’t tell whether it was a male or a female. Perhaps it was both or neither. “And now…you…are…mine!”_

“No! I screamed as I felt my voice break in fear.

“(Y/n)! Wake up!” Thomas pleaded as he shook me gently by the shoulders. My eyes flew open and locked on my husband’s face. With the creature’s words echoing in my mind, I scrambled quickly backward until I nearly fell off the bed. “Darling—“

“No!” I shouted as Thomas moved closer with a confused expression on his face. “Please, don’t! I thought you loved me!”

“Darling, you’ve had a bad nightmare,” he said holding his hands up placatingly. “I _do_ love you, my sweet wife. Please, my love, trust me as you did the night you married me. Come to me.”

I remained frozen in place as I tried to gather my courage, and my eyes roamed the length of his body.

Something wasn’t quite right. I couldn’t quite place what it was, but something was wrong. My husband’s expression faltered, and his outstretched hand lowered slightly.

“Do…Do you no longer love me?” He asked, and I felt my heart shatter. Of course I loved him, but before I could say so, the breath shuddered from his lungs in a pained gasp. A dark red spot was spreading rapidly from his chest where the tip of a blade protruded. “I…l-love you…”

He gasped the three words before collapsing on the bed in a heap. The rumpled fabric of his tuxedo, which I had no memory of him donning, was now stained with his blood. I tried to scream—to move to him—but I was frozen in place. The black figure from my dream crawled over my husband’s corpse, gripping the blade that had pierced him and laughing an eerie, rattling laugh.

“I told you,” it said as it raised the blade. “Sharpe cannot help you.”

As the creature lowered the blade in a deadly arc, I finally found my voice and screamed.

“(Y/n)! Calm down, love, it was just a nightmare,” Thomas said as he lightly tapped my cheeks with his hands. This time, I flung my arms around his neck and started sobbing. It had all been a dream! My husband was still in the land of the living! I babbled incoherent thanks to the heavens as I held him close, and Thomas moved us so that I was in his lap as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. “Shh, it’s alright. I’m here, my darling. We’re both safe, I promise.”

I sobbed into his shoulder as the vague thought entered my mind that this time he was wearing the bed clothes that I remembered before going to sleep. This was real. After a while, I calmed down and my tears stopped. Thomas asked me about my dream, and I related every horrifying detail. My husband’s expression changed as the story progressed, and he finally coaxed me into lying back down in his arms.

“Shall I tell you a story, my love?” He asked, and I nodded my head slowly. Thomas’s hands stroked my hair and back, and he kissed my forehead before beginning. “There once was a lonely wolf who wished only for a companion. He howled at the moon, praying with his cries for a friend, so that he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He did this every night, slowly losing hope that he would ever have company in the long winter months. Then, the night that he had resigned himself to that same sad state of aloneness, he finally got his wish. A woman walked into his little clearing in the woods, yet she showed no fear when she saw his monstrous visage. She knelt in front of the cowering wolf and gently stroked the fur on his head. All of a sudden, there came a glow from the wolf’s body, and he could feel himself being completely reformed. He was reworked and given the body of a man. The young woman smiled at him, and for the subsequent nights, she kept him company. The man soon fell deeply in love with the woman who had changed him from a monster to a man, and he felt so passionately that he had to know what she felt towards him.”

Thomas tilted my head up so that I was facing him.

“‘What do you feel when I am near?’ He asked his love, and she replied in her honeyed voice. ‘I feel love, yet…more than that.’ The man felt hope, and he caressed her cheeks with his former paws. He knew exactly what she was feeling,” my husband said in a lower register of voice as he brushed his lips against mine. “The man said quietly, ‘I will show you, if you will allow me.’ When the woman consented, he then called upon every part of himself that was still coated in a residue of animalistic urges.”

He rolled me onto my back and braced himself above me.

“Let me show you,” he breathed as he pressed his lips hungrily against mine. Thomas removed my night gown and his sleep pants and kissed me passionately as his hand slipped between my legs. We were a blur of blind groping for a few moments until finally the head of his cock breached my wet womanhood. “You…are mine!”

He cried out as he fully seated himself inside my heat, and I clung to him tightly.

“You hear me? She is mine!” He growled as he stared at something to the side of the bed and thrust hard inside of me, making me howl in pleasure. “Mine! You will never touch her again—not even in her dreams!”

He thrust inside me hard and fast, over and over, making us moan and cling to each other. His teeth made several marks up and down my neck before we both fell apart in each other’s arms.

“Mine,” he breathed into my ear as we collapsed in a limp, pleasure-hazed heap. Soon, we were both drifting back off to sleep, but not before a black hand reached up and pulled the blankets over our bodies.


End file.
